


Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—

by Smashbrosarrmagedon



Series: Dragon Smashsers Spin off [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anyone can sing, Fanservice, Gen, Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Song Parody, This Is so STUPID as shit, well not all
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbrosarrmagedon/pseuds/Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepara tus oídos para escuchar a los smashers y los guerreros Z cantar tus canciones favoritas, desde canciones que hicieron leyenda hasta los que están de moda en esta parodia estúpida a mas no poder, bajo la produccion de Nappa y los hermanos Hand. (referencias a Team Four Stars y MUCHÍSIMAS MALAS PALABRAS sin censura dependiendo de las canciones).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bohemian Smash-sody (Feat. Nappa y Super Kami Guru)

**_ Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia… _ **

* * *

 

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._ **

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros._ ** **_Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_ **

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/_ ** **_CAPCOM U.S.A., INC._ ** **_/ Square Enix CO., LTD./ Platinum Games_ ** **_/ Toei Animation / Funianimation / Fuji TV_ ** **_/_ ** **_Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._ **

**_Bohemian Rhapsody y Rap, Soda y Bohemia les pertenecen a Queen / estudios EMI / Molotov._ **

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._ **

* * *

 

**_Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F$%ing Soundtrack—_ **

**_“Bohemian Smash-sody (Feat. Nappa y Super Kami Guru [El gran patriarca])”_ **

**_Molotov / Los Smashers / los Guerreros Z_ **

**_Hands Bros Entertainment & Capsule Corp. Inc._ **

* * *

 

_Version original: Is this the real life?_ __  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landside,   
No escape from reality…

_(Instrumental)_

Nappa: YO, yo, yo perros, es el 2016, es hora de otro Cover de Nappa haciendo dueto con Crazy, los smashers y los guerreros Z, ya que nunca estas mamadas de duetos asquerosos pasan de moda.

Crazy Hand: Los smashers, Nappa El Crazys y Molotov están en la casa.

_Version de Molotov: Mama, mamate a un cabrón, le volé la cholla con un pistolón_  
mama con el dedo en el gatillo, le metí seis balas al cabrón por el fundillo.  
Mama, sabes, si vienes por ahí, te digo que te pasa si te metes con mi pussy  
my men, you better get a job, porque este espacio pertenece a los smashers y Molotov.

_(Instrumental)_

Nappa: ¡Dale Pitto!, ¡Muestra de que están hechos los clones!

  
_Dark Pit: Muy muy tarde que le llegó la hora, pero ese culero tenía que morirse ahora_  
y chilla, y chilla, ¡y llora que llora!, sólo se acontenta cuando está con su señora.  
Yo tengo a mi chica que está poca su madre y tú no tienes nada, ¡ni perro que te ladre!

Pit: Espera que… ¡Pitto tiene novia!

  
_Coro:_

_¡Mamaaaaaaa!, ¡Uhhh!  
mama mama, mama mamate esta, mama mama, mama nada te cuesta._ _  
__Didn't mean to make you cry,_ __  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,

_Mama mama,_ _Carry on, carry on…_ _cause todo vale madres._

R.O.B: Literalmente.

_(Instrumental)_

Crazy Hand: ¡Es tu turno Veggie!

  
_Vegeta:_ _Mama mama, mate a una perra, era morena pero se pinto de güera,  
le subí la falda, man you should have seen her, el tapete no combinaba con la cortina.  
__What 'm'i gonna do, oh tell me mama, cause i cut her into pieces like my name is Jeffrey Dahmer._

_And now they wanna hunt me down, but I' m the prince of all saiyans and bitch I' m adorable._

Nappa: ¡Palabra!

  
_Coro:_  
¡Mamaaaaaaa!, ¡Uhhh!  
mama mama, mama mamate esta, mama mama, mama nada te cuesta.

_I don't want to die,_ _  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

_Mama mama mamate esta, mama mama nada te cuesta._

_Mama mama sabes tú que lo que pasa, mama mama mama Molotov está en la casa._

Crazy Hand: Este es pa ti Snake

Snake: Its Show time

  
_Snake:_ _Vi la silueta de una verga,_

_Cloud: in the bush, in the bush will you do the fandango_  
  


_Luigi: thunderbolts and lightening very very frightening me._

_Wario, Bowser y Donkey Kong: guacareo, guacareo,  
guacareo, guacareo, guacareo míralo._

Wario: no es chiste, si se guacareo Falcón aquí

_Robín: Magnífico yo soy un naco y nadie me ama,_

_Ike: pinche princesa no tienes lana._

Marth: ¡Oye!

  _Sperm in your wife in her mouth or chichis, easy come easy go will you give me a blow it smells like “ohh”_

_You just gave me my blow, it smells like “ohh”_

_Give me one more, give me blow wow wow bip bap bulu bap._

  
_Capitán Falcón: Mama la mía mama la mía, mámate esta por favor_

Samus: ¿!quieres que te corte los huevos?!

  
_belcebú has a pepa put aside for me, for me, for me!!!_

_(Instrumental)_

  
_Todos: Playstation if you thinking can copy our gameplay just kiss our ass, ¡¡¡porque ESPN trasmitirá los combates del Smash!!!,  
__Ohhhhhhhh, baby!!!, can't do this to me, baby,_ __  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

_(Instrumental)_

_Guru: Nothing really matters, anyone can see,_ __  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIILLLL…

_(Instrumental)_  

  
Todos mas Molotov: Any way the wind blows...

(gong)

* * *

 

-¿Crazy?-dijo Master escuchando desde el monitor del estudio de grabación toda la canción-¿si bro?-

-recuérdame no volver hacer un dueto con Molotov y no darles de beber a todos durante la grabación, las cosas que dijeron son de por sí ya ofensivas, con excepción de la parte de Playstation, eso sí fue una burla hasta Cloud y Snake se lo restregaron en la cara de ellos, hasta los niños estaban borrachos-señalo la mano jefe los puntos de la canción

-ta bueno, lo prometo por la vida de Krilin, que no durara mucho-juro la mano loca-tú lo dijiste-dijo Master apagando la consola a lo que la señal de Grabando se apagaba.


	2. Bat-Smash-metal (Feat. Children of Batman)

**_ Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia… _ **

* * *

 

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._ **

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_ **

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC./_ ** **_Square Enix CO., LTD./ Platinum Games / Toei Animation / Funianimation / Fuji TV / Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._ **

**_Batmetal y Batman les pertenecen a ArhyBES/ DC comics / Warner Bros. / Bob Kane y Bill Finger_ **

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._ **

* * *

 

**_Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—_ **

**_"Bat-Smash-metal (Feat. Children of Batman)"_ **

**_Children of Batman / Los Smashers / los Guerreros Z_ **

**_Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc. / Wayne enterprise Inc._ **

* * *

 

 _(Instrumental)_  

_Aparece Batman en lo alto de un poste, saltando hacia una de las ventanas de la mansión Smash, donde ahora es un escenario de trash metal con Red Hood en el bajo, Nigthwind en la guitarra y Robin (no el de Fire Emblem, sino el de Batman) en la batería_

_Canción_ _original: I am be dangerous now_

_Not me hurt when stairs fell down_

Pit: Ehh, ¿no deberías usar las piernas?

_Me pushed by you me hit head_

_Me nose broke soon you be dead_

Dr. Mario: ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir hablando después de la paliza que te dio ese tipo?!

 

 _(Instrumental)_  

_Soon you be dead_

_(Se ve a Batman cabeceando al mero estilo de la música metalera a lo que a lado estaba Cloud y Ryu  y se hacían a un lado lentamente de el)_

_(Instrumental)_  

 

_So strong, my face is_

Capitán Falcón : ¡FALCÓN PUNCH!

_You punch, break fingers_

Capitán Falcón : ¡AAAAHHH, MI MUÑECA!

_Kick me, you're limping_

Luigi (mostrando una flor imperial): Mira Mario gane

_Stab me, you're bleeding_

_(Batman le salta encima a Mario)_

Mario: Mi cuello

Luigi: ¡Mamma mia!

_I am be angerous now_

_(Aparecen en una arena donde se encuentran las superestrellas de la WWE junto a Villager y Lucas donde sale lanzado...)_

_You throwing rock at me_

Villager: Ese era "la roca"

Lucas: Si

_Hit eye and it no hurt me_

_I'm strong, you're not_

 

 _(Instrumental)_  

 

_You're not_

_(Apunta a Olimar)_

Olimar: Pero no te conozco

 

 _(Instrumental)_  

 

_(si jugaron la serie Arkram esta señalando a Lucina, Kamui, Ike Marth y Robin el estratega desde lo alto de un árbol)_

_I'm making time for fighting_

Lucina: Y que vas a hacer hoy ademas de...

_I'm clearing time for hitting_

_(le cae encima a Kamui)_

Lucina: ¡Por el amor a Naga!

Kamui: ¡Me caíste encima!

_We'll meet and I will beat you_

Marth: Espera espera...

Kamui: ¡MI CARA!

_Our schedules permitting_

Ike: ¡MI PIERNA!

Robín con voz chillona: Empiezo a odiar a este tipo

Lucina: ¡MI MANO!

_I pick out fighting outfit_

_Don't want my pants too tight_

_Need clothes to breath to beat you_

_You'll be beaten down tonight_

_(Empieza a saltar la cuerda junto a los entrenadores de Wii Fit)_

_I'm so fucking tough_

_I'm so fucking tough_

_That's right_

_(ahora esta en la barra junto a dos Pikmins viéndolo desde ahí)_

_I'm so fucking tough_

_I'm so fucking tough_

_That's right_

_(Link ve a Batman bañándose y con pepinos en los ojos y con espuma en la cabeza)_

Link: Volveré en un rato

_I'm so fucking tough_

_I'm so fucking tough_

_That's right_

_I'm so fucking tough_

_I'm so fucking tough_

_That's right_

_You're an ugly man (señala a Ganondorf)_

Ganon: Mira quien habla

_You're as dumb as sand (señala a Bowser)_

_Your mom's fucking fat (señala a Wario)_

_Your mom blew a rat (señala a Mewtwo)_

Mewtwo: Que dijiste imbesil

_You are a mistake (señala a Cell)_

_You have sex with doll (señala a Krilin)_

Krilin: Espera, ¿que hago aquí?

_You think you're so tough (señala a Vegeta)_

Vegeta: Celoso de mí

_You're a living bluff (señala a Dark Pit)_

Dark Pit: ¡Chinga tu madre cabron!

_I will put you down (señala a Bayonetta)_

Bayonetta: Estas de cabeza por si no notaste

_I will make you drown (señala a Goku comiendo)_

Freezer: Lo intente, no servirá

_I will make you bleed (señala a Mr. Game & Watch)_

Mr. Game & Watch: Beep???

_I am filled with speed (señala a Sonic)_

Sonic: Okay...

_I cannot feel pain_

_I might be insane_

_I am victory_

_I write history_

_Fell… my… fist…_

_On… your… face…_

_You… hate… this…_

_I… feel… great…_

 

(De la nada se pone encima de Goku donde están sus partes y… )

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8_

Gohan: Necesito un adulto

Vegeta: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8_

_(Aparece en una cama con Lucina, Samus, Reflet, Palutena, Corrin, Lana, Peach y Zelda)_

Samus: Como llegamos aquí

Reflet: Y nuestra ropa

Todas las chicas: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

* * *

 

-Saludos lectores, este es T.J-dijo una persona que tiene pinta de conductor de radio, junto a otra persona-Y el Wombat-

-Muy caliente-se escucho un sonido del estudio mismo que son de ellos-Estamos aquí transmitiendo desde el estudio de grabación del disco de Súper Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack-

-Y estamos con el grupo que acaban de escuchar hace unos momentos, denles un aplauso a **Children of Batman** junto a su vocalista y líder de la banda, el caballero de la noche Batman-dijo Wombat presentando a la banda que toco hace un momento-hello I'm Batman, it's a pleasure meeting... [Traducción: Hola soy Batman, es un gusto conocerlos…]-dijo el caballero de la noche quien hablaba en inglés pero sonaba como si fuera gorila

-What is this? [Traducción: ¿Qué es esto?]-se pregunto viendo la traducción que le puso el autor de la historia-What a fuck is this? [Traducción: ¿Que chingados es esto?]-

-Veras batsy, el autor lo puso porque nadie te entiende ni jota de lo que dices y también para los que leen este fic-comento TJ acerca de que Batman habla en inglés por completo-Why they don't understand me? [Traducción: ¿Porque nadie me entiende?]-

- _Principalmente porque hablas como un puto gorila con gingivitis o tomando sopa caliente y que se quemo el hocico_ -dijo Dark Pit desde una de las bocinas del estudio de grabación-Everyone's they understand me! [Traducción: ¡Todo el mundo debe de entenderme!]-grito Batman a donde se escuchó la voz del ángel negro

-Ya oíste a Pitto-dijo Wombat refiriéndose a Dark Pit, cosa que nuevamente grito desde ahí- _¡NO ME ESTÉN CHINGANDO IDIOTAS!-_

-Muy bien entremos en calor con el primer comentario por WhatsApp si quieres hacer los honores Bat-dijo TJ mientras mostraba una pantalla al grupo a lo que este empezó a leer o eso creia

-All right… this is from… human… type… humantyp said: making this song is waste of time and resources [Traducción: Muy bien…, este viene de…human…type…humantyp dice: Hacer esta canción es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero]-

-Vaya un comentario negativo-dijo uno de los locutores y entrevistadores ante la negativa reacción del mensaje a lo que el superhéroe respondio

-Nice try Penguin, nice try [Traducción: Buen intento pingüino, buen intento]-

-Esta será para Robín…-dijo Tj a lo que el estratega apareció con brillo en los ojos y un coro angelical-lo siento ese soy yo, roba nombres-respondió el “Robin” verdadero a lo que este se fue llorando

-Este es de the Creeper: que se joda Jason Tood…-dijo sorprendido a lo que Batman Nigthwing y el comenzaron a reírse pero luego se dio cuenta y continuo leyendo-Esperen hay mas, debería ser Cassandra Cain, es mas metalera que el resto de los otros tres de la banda-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron los dos mismos a lo que Red Hood se estaba riendo-¡Turn down for what!-se escucho desde la cabina a lo que se oyó un golpe en el vidrio-¡deja eso Falcón!-

-What a fuck is this!, i want the next… [Traducción: ¡Que chigados es esto!, quiero el siguiente…]-grito Batman mientras tomaba el control de la pantalla a lo que se le quedo un rato como idiota ya que ese comentario…

-ehh, esa esta en japonés-dijo Nightwind viendo que efectivamente estaba en otro idioma-El siguiente es de ImnotvegetaRFL (ósea Vegeta) dice: ¿por qué tus putos labios se parecen al trasero regordete de Wario?, creo que es para ti Bat-

-it’s just because i can’t pull it off! [Traducción: ¡Es porque no me la puedo quitar!]-grito mientras estiraba su máscara cosa que se pregunto TJ-Espera, ¿por qué no te la has quitado si te está causando eso?-

\- It is to protect my identity so that nobody knows that i Bruce Wa…[Traducción: Es para proteger mi identidad para que nadie sepa que soy Bruno di…]-para desgracia para el grupo de batman el mismo había revelado su propia identidad secreta a lo que este estaba diciendo no y picándole a todo los botones

-¡Córtale córtale córtale!-gito Red Hood a lo que le disparo a la cámara (y al camarógrafo para matarlo) para terminar la transmisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (cero jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.
> 
> [Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]


	3. Y si golpeamos a un smasher

**_ Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia… _ **

* * *

 

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._ **

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.Melee, Súper Smash Bros._ ** **_Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_ **

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC./ Square Enix CO., LTD./ Platinum Games / Toei Animation / Funianimation / Fuji TV / Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._ **

**_Frozen: una aventura congelada le pertenece a Walt Disney_ ** **_Animation_ **

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._ **

* * *

 

**_Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—_ **

**_"_ ** **_Y si golpeamos a un smasher_ ** **_”_ **

**_Dos Saiyayines (Nappa y Vegeta) y otros_ **

**_Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc._ **

* * *

 

_Nappa:_ _¿Vegeta?_

_(Toc,toc,toc…)_

_¿Y si golpeamos a un smasher?_

_Ven vamos a jugar (a nuestra manera)_

_Ya no matamos mas, sin sangre o gore, parece que no estas…_

_Solíamos ser compañeros y ya no más_

_No entiendo lo que pasó_

_¿Y si golpeamos a un smasher?_

_Tal vez sea a este smasher…_

_(Enseña una foto de Dark Pit golpeando a Pit con una cuña mientras grita como loco)_

_Elsa: Déjame en paz Nappa que estoy ocupado_

_Nappa: Ya me voy…_

_(Toc, toc, toc…)_

_¿Y si golpeamos a un smasher?_

_En un vehículo apachurrarlos como en GTA_

_Creo que matar una serie de personas es excesivo_

_Hasta empecé a matar a todos los Mii Figthers en el bar_

Mii Gunner: ¡No era necesario decapitarlos!

_Nappa: ¡SOLO SON CARNE DE CAÑON!_

_Es algo aburrido, sin desafíos, solamente ver los cuerpos caer…_

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, ¡Diez!_

_(_ _Se escuchan a Link, Mario, Shulk, Goku, Marth, Megaman, Snake, Sonic, Pikachu y a Master Hand gritando de dolor_ _)_

Master Hand: ¡ah mi espala! ya me la dejaste como si fuera espagueti ahora si siento como sufrió Batman con Bane

Pero no…

No digas nada Goku

_Gran Bisel Nappa que opina_

_Déjeme decirle que tiene que hacer_

_Necesita sentarlo, lo mira fijamente a los ojos_

_Y le dice “no hagas volar mi planeta”_

_Y piensa que va a funcionar_

_Tendría que ser terriblemente malvado si no lo hiciera_

_Jajaja esto es totalmente maravilloso, soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria que hermosos son los fuegos artificiales ¡JAJAJA!_

_(Toc, toc, toc…)_

_Nappa: ¿Vegeta?_

_Sé que estas adentro, el planeta se ha ido pero nosotros no_

_Sé que apesta tal cual película de linterna verde_

_Pero somos la raza más fuerte_

_Tu, yo no sé su nombre y su hermano Kakarotto…_

_Ahora estamos juntos, solo escúchame_

_Que es lo que vas a hacerrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_¿Y si golpeamos a un smasher?_

_Tal vez sea a este smasher…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (cero jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.
> 
> [Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]


	4. Clone/Bald this way

**_ Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia… _ **

* * *

 

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._ **

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros._ ** **_Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_ **

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /_ ** **_Koei Tecmo Holdings_ ** **_Co., LTD_ ** **_/ Team Ninja /Omega Force_ ** **_/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV_ ** **_/_ ** **_Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._ **

**_"Born this Way" le pertenece a Lady Gaga_ ** **_y a Interscope Records_ **

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._ **

* * *

 

**_Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—_ **

**_"_ ** **_Clone/Bald this way"_ **

**_Los smashers clones o copias exactas que conoces y Los chicos pelones que conoces_ **

**_Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc._ **

* * *

 

_Wii Fit Trainer: It doesn't matter if you love me, or capital M-E_

_Just put your straps on in your controller_

_'cause you were clone this way, baby_

_(instrumental)_

_Voz de Lucina: My papa told me when I was young_

_We are all born to be superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my sword on_

_And send me to the smash bros four_

_(instrumental)_

_Voz de Doctor Mario: There's nothing wrong with loving who you are_

_Because we don't care about the fans start to rant_

_So cold your head up and you'll go far_

_Listen to when we say_

_(instrumental)_

_Voz de Lana:_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause Sakurai makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was clone this way_

_Voz de Cia: Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just chose yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was clone this way_

_Voces de los demás smashers clones:_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was clone this way_

_Baby I was clone this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was clone this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was clone this way_

_Voz de Dark Pit: Don't be a dick ‒ or play another shit [x3]_

_Don't be!_

Voz de Krilin: Que creen podemos hacer dueto, aquí va...

_All you need to do is shave your hair_

_Then wax that bitch untill it shines_

_Who gives a crap if all the children stare_

_Just listen up and you'll be fine_

_(instrumental)_

_Voz de Nappa: I doesn't matter if you love me or capital M-E (Hey hey hey)_

_I love my bald head I love this style and_

_Like my hero of all time_

_(Muestra una foto del pelón de Brazzers)_

Voz de Reflet: okay Nappa eso es una información que no era necesaria

 

_(instrumental)_

 

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause Kami makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I am bald this way!_

_Voz de Krillin: Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just power up and you're set_

_We're on the right track baby_

_'Cause we're bald this way!_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was bald this way_

_Baby I was bald this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was bald this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was bald this way_

_(Instrumental)_

_Don't be a fag, don't be a prick_

_Whether you're owned or drop away_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're namekian, you're triclops_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'cause baby you were clone/bald this way_

_Verso de los smashers: No matter they hate you for putting in smash,_

_they have his character as a mii fighter costume like Geno or whatever his name is,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_we was clone to survive._

_Verso de Krilin y Nappa: No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was bald to be brave._

_Todos: I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause Sakurai/Kami makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was clone/bald this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was clone/bald this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was clone/bald this way_

_Baby I was clone/bald this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was clone/bald this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was clone/bald this way_

_I was clone/bald this way hey!_

_I was clone/bald this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was clone/bald this way hey!_

_I was clone/bald this way hey!_

_I was clone/bald this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was clone/bald this way hey!_

_..._

_(Introduce sonido de disco rayado)_

-Tenshinhan, Shadow ¡Que están haciendo, eran sus líneas!-dijo Nappa mientras todos los que se encontraban en la canción veían al rival de Sonic y al ex asesino de no participara lo que este le respondió-Si lo era, pero no me voy a degradar al igual que todos ustedes, en especial tu Dark-

-¡de que te quejas si ni siquiera dijiste nada de tomar una maleta llena de dinero la cual fui sobornado!-grito el ángel negro que se encontraba al fondo del grupo-ni me tienen que preguntar a mi-respondió Ten seriamente a lo que el ex compañero de Vegeta hablo-Mira, todos estuvimos de acuerdo con la canción...-

-Todos están de acuerdo, yo no, al igual que el-recalco nuevamente Shadow cruzando los brazos mientras continuaba Nappa-Ya todos estamos haciendo nuestra parte, solo falta Piccolo con el traje para la versión del video-

-Ya lo traigo puesto le traje-confirmo Piccolo quien curiosamente estaba vestido de un traje hecho de Yoshis de estambre y uno un poco más grande en la cabeza (de hecho imagínense todos los diseños de los Yoshis de estambre de Yoshi’s Wooly World) hecho por Agitha-Es porque no tienes ningún amigo hombre verde, y te vez ridículo con el-dijo de la manera más cruel la creación del abuelo del doctor Eggman lo cual solo vasto con hacer lo siguiente

-¡BWAAAJAJA!-

-Que chingados les pasa a ustedes-dijo sorprendido Nappa al ver la actitud de ambos-oh dios-dijo Corrin viendo que son tan serios que ni siquiera se lo toman a juego la actividad fuera del torneo

-Ay no, no fue intencional Piccolo-dijo Lana empezando a corre tras el maestro de Gohan quien por las duras palabras del erizo negro comenzó a llorar y salió del estudio, pero antes les dio a ambos una mirada enojada-espero que estén orgullosos de romperle los sentimientos a alguien, acompáñame Toony-

-Busca a Gohan tal vez lo haga entrar en razón-dijo Young antes de salir lo cual acepto-Si gracias Young Link-

-Y dicen que yo no tengo corazón-dijo Cia viendo lo que acaban de hacer Tenshinhan y Shadow negando con la cabeza teniéndole razón a su contraparte buena-no les da vergüenza a ustedes dos o tienen algo que decir en su defensa-

-No voy a cantar su estúpida parodia musical-dijo Shadow con enojo lo cual sin tener que expresarse el estudiante del maestro Shen confirmo-Igual yo-

-Y eso se debe a…-pregunto Reflet pero de inmediato el erizo negro le respondió el erizo negro-Se joden todos, es por eso-

* * *

 

**_ Palabras de ¿Nappa?: _ **

**_ Bueno, parece ser que eso es el final, con una reverenda chingada estos dos metieron la pata, tuvimos todo el estudio lleno al mismo nivel que la primera canción, los bailarines, la coreografía, el enorme set que vale lo que gana Justin Bieber en una semana, los fuegos artificiales, el carrito de chimichangas y el… _ **

**_Pichu: Pichu pi chu_ **

**_ También esa era una idea original, nadie pensó en hacer una parodia de una canción de Lady Gaga, aahh… bueno con esto tenemos para este Fic ya que ella ahora _ ** **_ esta _ ** **_ en America Horror Story _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oigan, se me vino algo a la mente, ¿por qué no hacemos la dé Friday de una vez que estamos aquí?
> 
> Ahí les va…
> 
> (se ve a Nappa con peluca de Rebecca Black y vestido azul)
> 
> Its Friday Friday…
> 
> El autor: ¡oh no!, ¡Nada de eso Nappa ya lárgate!


	5. Pitto the Edgey

**_ Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia… _ **

* * *

 

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._ **

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros._ ** **_Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_ **

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /_ ** **_Koei Tecmo Holdings_ ** **_Co., LTD_ ** **_/ Team Ninja /Omega Force_ ** **_/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV_ ** **_/_ ** **_Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._ **

**_"Frosty the Snowman" pertenece a Walter "Jack" Rollins y Steve Nelsonle_ **

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._ **

* * *

 

Era la temporada de navidad a unas dos semanas de esta y Gohan estaba en la cabina con Crazy Hand vestidos de Santa Claus (no pregunten porque también lo está Crazy) el cual le pregunto algo-¿Crazy puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-simon mi arroz cocido-dijo Crazy que estaba preparando el pino de navidad dentro de la cabina-hazla de una vez-

-bueno, una es la caja que está en ese rincón-dijo apuntando a un regalo de navidad con cadenas y una pesa de 1000 toneladas encima y dos tarjetas que decían “no abrir hasta navidad… ¡Y me refiero a ti Crazy!” y la otra decía **_“WEN BROLY”_** pero gritaba “¡KAKAROTTO!” cada treinta segundos-me dijo que no la abriera junto a los de Team Four Star-

-y la segunda es ¿Porque Dark Pit es…? bueno… Dark Pit-le dijo el cual este pensó por primera vez en su vida

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Te refieres porque le dicen Pitto? Simple, es porque la tiene como si fuera actor porn…-al casi entender a lo que se refirió el hijo de Goku lo detuvo de inmediato-¡No me refiero a eso Crazy! Si no, porque es así… su humor-

-Ahhh… eso explica mucho-en eso saco una grabadora y puso un disco para poner la melodía -te lo explicare con una cancioncita ya que es temporada navideña y estamos a dos semanas de esta-

* * *

 

**_Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—_ **

**_"Pitto the Edgey”_ **

**_Crazy Hand_ **

**_Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc._ **

* * *

 

_[Como si fuera canción de karaoke pero con el stock de Dark Pit al ritmo de la canción]_

_Pitto the Edgey, un amigo singular_

_Pues más amargado que un limón esta_

_Y siempre golpeando a su original_

_Pitto the Edgey, su mano te quiere dar_

_Para hacerte un calzón chino te hará y que no tengas familia en navidad_

_Afuera está esperando con sus filosas cuchillas para decapitarte_

_Porque le dijiste por su apodo y en una fosa tu cadáver meterá_

_Pitto the Edgey, Pit lo quiere como un hermano_

_Pero para infortunio de Pitty Pat, casi siempre termina en el hospital_

 

[Golpes en la cabina con un Dark Pit enojado detrás de ella]

Dark Pit: ¡Abre la puta puerta Crazy! ¡Sé que están cantando una canción acerca de mi idiota!

Gohan: Algo me dice que no le gusta la canción

Dark Pit: ¿Está el nerd adentro contigo?

Crazy: ¡Simon!

[Los golpes y gritos de Dark se intensificaron bruscamente]

Dark Pit: ¡¡CRAZY!!

 

_Creado por el espejo de la verdad para servir a Medusa fue_

_Pero la traiciono porque es narcisista como su héroe: CM Punk_

 

_Pitto the Edgey, es servidor de nadie más que a sí mismo_

_Pero ahora es el jardinero personal y lame botas de Viridi y Phosohpha_

* * *

 

Tras terminar la canción Crazy le pregunto de nueva cuenta a Gohan-¿Ahora si entendiste merenges tengues?-

-eso creo, pero… yo no lo diría porque ya rompió la puerta y tiene la espada de Corrin o de Kamui-y efectivamente el ángel negro había abierto la puerta de la cabina al mero estilo de “El resplandor” y con una sonrisa psicópata de oreja a oreja-aquí esta… ¡PITTO!-

-pues… ¡yo no me arrepiento de nada!-dijo la mano loca sin remordimiento a lo que Gohan solo meno la cabeza al tener que estar este día con el hermano de Master-*suspiro*… canastas de mierda-

* * *

 

**_ Palabras de Dark Pit: _ **

**_Muy bien, esos tres se lo buscaron, y si preguntan qué paso con Smashbrosarrmagedon…_ **

**_¡AUXILIO!  ¡DARK PIT ME ESTA HACIENDO VER LA CANCION DEL TAXI! ¡OH DIOS ES LA VERCION CON EL MARCIANITO 100% REAL NO FAKE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! ¡PREFIERO VER LA DE LA TAZA Y LAS DOS MUJERES PERO ESTO NO!_ **

**_¡Te lo ganaste! Ejem, les tengo noticias, el siguiente capítulo de Dragón Smashers estará para antes de navidad y posiblemente junto con la versión abridged de ese retrasado con esteroides que valoran mucho la comunidad de Dragón Ball además de ese tal Vegeto o como se diga._ **

* * *

 

**** **_Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (_ ** **_cero_ ** **_jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic._ **

* * *

 

**_Ahora me largo de… ¿Qué extraño? Juraría que se escuchaba a esa caja gritar desde que entre aquí…_ **

[Dark Pit mira que la caja ya está abierta con los candados y la pesa rotos]

**_…_ **

**_¡PUTAMADRE! ¡SE ESCAPO ESE MONSTRO!_ **

**_Crazy: ¡CORRAN PERRAS CORRAN!_ **

**_Gohan: ¡PAPA! ¡VEGETA! ¡SE ESCAPO OTRA VEZ DE LA CAJA!_ **

**_Master: ¡Les dije que eso no funcionaría tarados!_ **

[Tras dejar el estudio todos los smashers y Guerreros Z, solo la sombra de “alguien” se veía mientras respiraba violentamente]

* * *

 

**_[¡¡KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ ** **_OOOOOOOOO!!]_ **


	6. Yamcha the Scar-faced Bandit & The Twelve Days of Christmas

**_ Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia… _ **

* * *

 

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._ **

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros._ ** **_Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_ **

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /_ ** **_Koei Tecmo Holdings_ ** **_Co., LTD_ ** **_/ Team Ninja /Omega Force_ ** **_/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV_ ** **_/_ ** **_Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._ **

**_"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" y "The Twelve Days of Christmas" pertenecen a sus autores Robert L. May y Frederic Austin_ **

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._ **

* * *

 

Esto pasó momentos antes de que Broly escapara, mientras se muestra una caja musical el cual le dan cuerda Master Hand…

* * *

 

**_Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—_ **

**_"_ ** **_Yamcha the Scar-faced Bandit_ ** **_"_ **

**_Los Smashers y los guerreros Z_ **

**_Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc._ **

* * *

 

Wiss: _You know Goku and Gohan and Chiaotzu and Tien_ __  
Vegeta and Nappa, Piccolo and Krillin  
But do you recall?  
The most useless fighter of all…

  
Los Heroes: _Yamcha the Scar-faced Bandit_ __  
Always beaten by his foes  
and if you saw this guy fight  
you would even say he blows

  
Los Malos: _All of the other fighters…_ __  
Usually laugh and call him weak  
that is because poor Yamcha  
knows nothing but defeat!!

  
Todos juntos: _On one weary battle day…_ __  
Yamcha came to play…  
And just when he made a stand…  
Oh look! There's a Saibaman! 

_Vegeta: ¡KABOOM!_

  
_Then all the fighters shunned him…_  
And continued on their fight  
Yamcha the Scar-faced Bandit  
it is time to say goodnight!

* * *

 

Crazy Hand: ¡Muy bien que comience el tren del mame! ¡Próxima parada estación Yamcha!

[Todos comienzan a discutir qué dirán de Yamcha]

Link: Muy bien, muy bien, tengo algo… ejem, un día, Yamcha fue a la primera cueva donde esta ese anciano y se murió al tropezar con una hormiga

Rey Dedede: ya tengo uno, Yamcha desafío a Bandana Dee en una partida de gato… pfff… ¡Y se cortó con la hoja que estaba jugando además de que se enterró su lápiz en un ojo!

[Todos comienzan a reír]

Bowser: ¡Buena esa gordo! ¿Quién sigue?

Lucina: ahí va el mío, un día Yamcha entro a una posada a pedir un cuarto, pero le negaron la entrada, este dice “tienes algo en contra de los que tienen una cicatriz”, y el encargado le dice “no, solo a los fracasados”

 Freezer: ja… es lo mismo que le dije a Appule y a Raditz el día que fuimos a Carl’s Jr. espacial

  Palutena: ¿Pitto? ¿Tienes algo?

Dark Pit: Primero… ¡Deja de llamarme así! Y segundo, claro, no voy a perderme esto, ejem, si comparáramos a Yamcha con el primer Goomba que Mario se topó en su primera aventura, creo que sería el perfecto remplazo de este en su mundo

[Todos comienzan a reír otra vez pero más fuerte, más los del universo de Mario]

Master: muy bien, muy bien pasemos con la siguiente canción antes de que me orine con lo que dijo Dark, esta es de ustedes dos

[Nuevamente le da cuerda a la caja musical cambiando la melodía]

* * *

 

**_Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—_ **

**_"_ ** **_The Twelve Days of Christmas"_ **

**_Krillin y Pit_ **

**_Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc._ **

* * *

 

Pit y Krilin: _En el primer día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le da un característico Falcón punch a Krilin y a Pit en la cara]

Ambos: ¡¿Porque fue eso?!

 

_En el segundo día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea]

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara… otra vez]

¨Pit: ¡MI CARA!

 

_En el tercer día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro aparece y los agarra a picotazos]

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea… otra vez]

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara… nuevamente]

 

_En el cuarto día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta se torna súper saiyajin y les da un zape a ambos]

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro reaparece para darles un segundo asalto]

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea… nuevamente]

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara… por cuarta ocasión]

Krilin: ya no siento mi cara

 

_En el quinto día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Cinco… clones inútiles_

[Lucina, Dark Pit, Roy, Dr. Mario y Falco les dan una paliza]

_Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta  les da un zape a ambos otra vez]

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro los ataca]

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea… una vez más]

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara… nuevamente y están agonizando]

 Bills: ¡Ni vamos a la mitad! ¡LEVANTENSE!

 

_En el sexto día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

[R.O.B les pone un audio de Vegeta y lo deja sordos]

_Cinco… clones inútiles_

[Lucina, Dark Pit, Roy, Dr. Mario y Falco los golpean OTRA VEZ]

_Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta les da un zape a ambos]

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro los ataca]

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea]

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara]

 Pit: ¡Quiero un médico!

 

_En el séptimo día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Siete pokemones_

[Todos los pokemones los atacan sin darles clemencia]

_Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

[R.O.B les pone un audio de Vegeta y lo deja sordos otra vez]

_Cinco… clones inútiles_

[Lucina, Dark Pit, Roy, Dr. Mario y Falco los golpean]

_Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta les da un zape a ambos]

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro los ataca]

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea]

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara y están en el suelo llorando]

 

_En el octavo día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

[Los mencionados los golpean con bates y varias cosas]

_Siete pokemones_

[Todos los pokemones los atacan]

_Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

[R.O.B pone el audio de Vegeta y lo deja sordos]

_Cinco… clones inútiles_

[Lucina, Dark Pit, Roy, Dr. Mario y Falco los golpean]

_Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta les da un zape a ambos]

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro los ataca]

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea]

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara]

Pit: ¡YA NO SIENTO MIS ALAS!

 

_En el noveno día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Nueve: ¡WOMBO COMBOS!_

[Fox, Falco, Samus, Shulk y Snake les aplican lo mencionado]

_Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

[La horda los golpea con bates y varias cosas]

_Siete pokemones_

[Todos los pokemones los atacan]

_Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

[R.O.B pone el audio de Vegeta y lo deja sordos]

_Cinco… clones inútiles_

[Lucina, Dark Pit, Roy, Dr. Mario y Falco los golpean]

_Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta les da un zape a ambos]

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro los ataca]

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea]

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara]  

 

_En el décimo día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Diez kienzahs_

[Freezer y Cell les arrojan los ataques y se repite lo mismo]

_Nueve ¡WOMBO COMBOS!_

_Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

_Siete pokemones_

_Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

_Cinco… clones inútiles_

_Cuatro súper saiyajines_

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

 Pit: ¡Ya podemos morirnos!

Crazy: les falta poco

 

_En el onceavo día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Once Ornes persiguiendo a ambos_

[Aparecen los ornes gracias a Palutena y se repite lo mismo]

Ambos: ¡PORQUE NOS HACEN ESO!

_Diez kienzahs_

_Nueve ¡WOMBO COMBOS!_

_Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

_Siete pokemones_

_Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

_Cinco… clones inútiles_

_Cuatro súper saiyajines_

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

 

_En el doceavo día de navidad_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

_Doce cajas de sopas instantáneas para Bills_

Ambos: ¡Gracias a dios!

Bills ¡ESTA NO ES LA MARCA QUE ME GUSTA!

[Bills le disparan varias esferas, más arrójales la comida instantánea caliente a ambos y se repite lo mismo]

_Once Ornes persiguiendo a ambos_

_Diez kienzahs_

_Nueve ¡WOMBO COMBOS!_

_Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

_Siete pokemones_

_Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

_Cinco… clones inútiles_

_Cuatro súper saiyajines_

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

_Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

 

_En la noche… antes… de navidad…_

_Le regale a Bills para que no me mate…_

 

Pit: espera… ¿Porque estamos repitiendo esto?

[En eso aparece Mr. Popo, pero no el que todos conocemos… sino…]

TFS Mr. Popo: Repitan todo inútiles

Ambos: Pero…

TFS Mr. Popo: **_Pecking Order_**

[Krilin comienza a lloriquear]

Krilin: (rompiendo el llanto) Primera regla del entrenamiento de Popo: ¡No hables del entrenamiento de Popo!

Pit: (desconcertado) Krilin, ¿por qué estás llorando?

KRILLIN: (completamente destrozado psicológicamente) Segunda regla del entrenamiento de Popo…

 

Todos los que atacaron a Pit y a Krilin: _Doce cajas de sopas instantáneas para Bills_

_Once Ornes persiguiendo a ambos_

_Diez kienzahs_

_Nueve ¡WOMBO COMBOS!_

_Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

_Siete pokemones_

_Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

_Cinco… clones inútiles_

_Cuatro súper saiyajines_

_Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

_Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

_…_

_Y un enojado legendario súper saiyajin_

 

* * *

 

Master Hand: ¿un segundo?

Broly: ¡KAKAROTTO!

[Empieza a acatar a todos sin clemencia a lo que el Mr. Popo de TFS ríe maniáticamente hasta que terminaron en un cuarto oscuro con todos los smashers y los guerreros Z]

TFS Mr. Popo: Entonces, ¿cómo les fue?

[Se oye una pesada respiración de todos con Krilin murmurando algo ininteligible sobre "oscuridad"]

Lucina: Fue… horrible.

TFS Mr. Popo: Bien, todos sobrevivieron a la primera prueba.

Todos: (aliviado) ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

TFS Mr. Popo: Pero tengo malas noticias.

Krilin: ¿Qué?

TFS Mr. Popo: Van a ir… al programa Sabadazo

Krilin: (sonando un poco asustado) ¿Q-qué?

SEÑOR. POPO: ¡Adiós!

Todos: (gritando) ¡No!

[Un Breve silencio paso para que Dende de repente apareciera junto a Mr. Popo]

TFS Dende: oye Mr. Popo ¿A dónde los enviaste esta vez?

TFS Mr. Popo: Te diré dónde no están en este capítulo pequeño verde: **_a salvo._**

* * *

 

**_[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (cero jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.
> 
> [Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]


End file.
